


I've Got Everything I Need

by hopelessly_me



Series: Something Just Like This [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: (But of course he does), Actor Steve, Actress Natasha, Adulting, Bucky comes home early, Deaf Clint, Engagement?, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lucky the pizza dog - Freeform, M/M, Musician Bucky, Steve and his walmart loafers, Surprising Each Other, Tired clint, Vacation, a few blips of insecurities, and of course milkshakes, clint goes to a concert, dog park dates, domestic life, double dates, excited Clint, mom van, not going to write you a love song, nurse Clint, playful Clint, playful bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Clint and Bucky fall into domestic life almost two years into their relationship, figuring out how to work around their busy lifestyles.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Something Just Like This [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678309
Comments: 22
Kudos: 156





	I've Got Everything I Need

Clint wove his way through the crowd, smiling as he did as he got towards the stage. A few people gave him a dirty look until they seemed to realize who he was, and then it turned into what he thought was them asking for a selfie, which he obliged if that meant he could move closer. He hadn’t bothered with his hearing aids- it was going to be way too loud in there, especially in the middle of the floor, and as it was he could hear a lot of chaotic noise around him, which was disorienting enough. 

_ Just a few more feet, then bam _ Clint thought as he got closer, twisting and turning his way. He could only assume Bucky hadn’t seen him yet, otherwise he was sure the guy would have screwed up while performing. He got a few rows back and could finally see his lips moving, picking up just enough words to know which song he was singing. Clint unzipped his hoodie and waited as he made his way to the very front, upsetting a few very drunk girls but hell was it worth it.

It wasn’t often that Clint could make it out to see one of Bucky’s performances. Between Clint’s work, and where Bucky traveled too, it just logistically didn’t line up. It had been roughly four months since Clint had seen his boyfriend in person last and just being this close made his stomach turn into butterflies, just like it always did when they were apart for more than a week or two. Seeing him play for a crowd though? That was an entirely new experience and Clint pulled his phone out to take a short video. Between the times Bucky looked down to make sure his placement was right, and the times he looked up at the crowd, Clint was mesmerized by every movement.

It wasn’t until those grey-blue eyes met Clint that he felt like he could burst. Bucky seemed a little struck for a moment and Clint  _ almost _ felt bad for ruining the song because it was Bucky’s personal favorite. But the way his eyes lit up and the noise level lowered made it all worth it. Bucky looked away and talked into the mic and Clint could pick up a hint of the apology before he waved a hand in Clint’s direction. The people around him all turned to look, a few behind him reached out and patted his shoulders before he could hear some cheering and he smiled.

“My idiot boyfriend,” was what Clint definitely could pick up on, a little higher pitch than what Clint was used to but still said with that tone that screamed  _ I love you _ , and Clint waved to the security guard before he vaulted over the barrier. He pulled himself up onto the stage and stumbled a moment before he caught himself as Bucky stood up.

_ You are cute _ Bucky signed before he hugged Clint tightly. Clint wrapped his arms back around him just for a moment before he stepped back.

_ Sorry I stole the show for a minute _ Clint signed, trying to be apologetic though he wasn’t sure he could stop smiling enough to do it properly.  _ Play. Go _ . 

He waved his hands then stepped back a few more steps, giving an apologetic wave to the crowd before he disappeared backstage. He caught Bucky apologizing to the crowd, translating what Clint had said before he went right back to it. Clint waved to his manager, who looked only slightly annoyed by Clint’s antics but gave him a fond  _ I knew you were trouble _ smile. Clint liked Fury enough to let it slide. He signed to Fury his intentions to go, not that he thought Bucky’s manager had any idea  _ how _ to sign in the first place before he walked further back so he could wait for Bucky in a much quieter space.

“Hey man!” Clint nearly jumped, not expecting a loud voice the moment he had turned his hearing aids back on. Clint turned and looked at the guy walking over, looking more like a country singer than anything. “That was possibly the most adorable thing I have seen in a long time. Surprising James like that. I think he’s been bumming more over the course of this tour.”

“Hey, yeah- sorry about ruining his set.” Clint apologized.

“I think you made his night, so what do I care?” the man asked before holding out a hand. “Scott Lang.”

Clint smiled and shook his hand. “Clint Barton. Nice to meet you. You are one of those new up and coming artists, right? You sing- wait, don’t tell me, I swear I will get it,” Clint said, thinking. “It’s Classic in Red, right?” he asked.

“You’re a fan?” Scott asked.

“Bucky has made me listen to it a few times. He likes to hum it in the shower. Er- don’t tell him I said that,” Clint added, feeling embarrassed by sharing it.

Scott was laughing so Clint figured he did something right. “Hey man, we all got that song. The song that turns our shower into a concert. I’m partial to Uptown Girl.”

Clint coughed before he started to laugh, covering his mouth. “Damn- bold of you to admit to that one. My pick me up jam is Don’t Stop Believing. I’m pretty basic.”

“Not one of your boyfriend’s songs?”

“Nah,” Clint said, waving a hand. “I sleep with him. Overrated,” Clint said, joking. “That and who hates Journey? No one. And everyone is that small town girl.”

Clint liked Scott. The guy was genuinely nice and enthusiastic about everything. He even showed Clint a magic trick while they waited for the show to be done. He heard about his young daughter, and how being on tour meant a lot of missed time, which Clint didn’t feel like he could relate to. Sure, he missed Bucky like crazy, but that wasn’t the same as missing a child, at least not that Clint could imagine. Scott pointed Clint down to the room where Bucky was going to be entering when the show was over and they parted ways after killing a half hour.

Clint was playing on his phone when the door opened. He looked up and smiled when Bucky made a bee line for him. Clint spread his legs so Bucky could easily fit between them as he nearly pulled Clint off the counter and into a passionate kiss that burned out all the butterflies he had been feeling.

“Surprise,” Clint murmured, resting his forehead against Bucky’s, taking a shaky breath as he tried to remind himself to breathe.

“You did it, it’s official,” Bucky said, “How did you line this up? How did you get the days off?” he asked, his hands loosening from Clint’s shirt before he looked down. “And what is with this shirt?” he asked with a laugh. “It’s something the fifteen year old girls do.”

“Well, you are officially dating a fifteen year old girl then. Wait, shit, no, that’s gross,” Clint said quickly, Bucky chuckled and smoothing out Clint’s shirt. “I wanted to see if it could make you laugh.”

“You plus me plus backstage equals question mark?” Bucky asked. “I was too shocked to see your stupid face to read it. I like it. Kate help you?”

“America.”

“She’s a saint,” Bucky drawled before he kissed Clint’s forehead. “How did you do this, doll?” he asked. “You sent me your work schedule. You don’t have that many days off in a row.”

“Traded with Pietro. I owe him,” Clint answered. “He said that I am an idiot and should have said something sooner. So I fly out tomorrow night to head back to LA but… worth it.”

“That had to be expensive,” Bucky pointed out nervously.

“Eh. What is it you try to tell me?” Clint asked, pulling at Bucky’s bun so he could loosen it. “Oh, right. Whats the point of having money if I can’t spend it on the people I love. Anyway, I have an emergency fund, and a fun fund, and a vacation fund. So I kinda pulled it from the vacation fund.” Clint wrapped his legs around Bucky and wiggled his eyebrows. “I guess that means when you get back it will be one staycation after another. Whatever shall you do?”

Bucky snorted and helped Clint get his hair down. “Oh no. Whatever shall I do being stuck at home with a mutt I love and my gorgeous, compassionate boyfriend? The horrors. I might have to do domestic things like cuddling, cooking, and cleaning. I may, in fact, die.”

Clint gasped dramatically. “The horrors indeed,” he replied before weaving his hands through Bucky’s hair, giving it a little tug. “I didn’t ruin the show too much, right?” he asked. “Fury isn’t going to secretly plot my demise? I mean, he won’t admit to how he lost his eye so… that leaves one answer… mob activity.”

Bucky burst out laughing, knocking their heads together. “I have no idea how you come up with the shit you do, doll.”

“Way too many movie nights,” Clint answered. “Seriously though… did I ruin things? Because I can always not do that again.”

“I played an extra song, no one should get mad,” Bucky answered. “Even if they do… fuck’em. Worth it.” His hands tugged at Clint’s pants, encouraging him to scoot closer. “So… while I’m not opposed to backstage… can we maybe go out for a milkshake?”

The innocent look Bucky gave, combined with that classic kicked puppy look was Clint’s undoing every time. “Babe, we can do whatever you want. Paint the town red. I’m yours. Is anywhere open this late?”

“It’s Chicago, I’m sure between the two of us, we can manage something.”

That something turned into a trip to a bar and grill that served alcoholic milkshakes, which was a beautiful disaster. Between partying with fans, sharing shots and taking drinks from their milkshakes, and the limited food they got in them, Clint wasn’t sure who was drunker, mostly because he didn’t want to admit it was him. They both closed down the bar, Bucky at least calling them a cab before they had to stumble outside, the rest of the night a blur.

“You need to get up, doll,” Bucky murmured.

“You need to get up,” Clint grunted, trying to wrap himself up around Bucky a little tighter, not ready to commit to the day. He had a searing headache for starters, and vowed to never drink that much again. No matter how good it was, hang overs weren’t worth it when you are over the age of thirty. No amount of tylenol was going to save his head, or the way his knees felt like they were going to be protesting all day. It was unfair that so far it seemed like Bucky somehow managed to  _ not _ wake up regretting life decisions.

“I would but you are doing that koala thing,” Bucky said. “And you can’t fall asleep with your hearing aids in. You know how that feels when you wake up.” 

Clint groaned and rubbed his face into the pillow next to him before settling his head on Bucky’s chest. Within seconds, Bucky’s hand was in Clint’s hair, which wasn’t fair because that was going to make him fall asleep. Clint was content and sighed, stretching a little, his feet running over Bucky’s legs before they kicked their way out from the blanket.

“I love you.” Clint looked up and looked at that soft expression that he had tried to memorize but nothing could compare to seeing it in the moment. “I can’t believe you came all the way out to Chicago.”

“Better start believing it Barnes- I’d do just about anything for you,” Clint said, kissing his chest and up to his neck. “What time is it?”

“Past noon,” Bucky answered. He stretched and reached his phone. “Oh look at that- Steve and Natasha have already texted. And my manager-”

“Fury going to kill me?” Clint asked with a smirk, snuggling in closer to peek at Bucky’s phone.

“Over my dead body.” Bucky scrolled. “Well, imagine that. Fury doesn’t like drunk me photos everywhere. But he did give us kudos for being smart enough to take a cab.”

“Oh hey, bonus points for not trying to walk down the strip drunk,” Clint muttered. “It’s like he doesn’t realize we are in our thirties. We aren’t young and dumb.” Bucky clicked a video Natasha sent that made Clint jerk his head back from the rush of noise. Bucky turned it down, whispering an apology as they watched the video from a fan from the previous night, Clint on the stage with Bucky. “Mhhh- look at your cutie patootie face,” he said, laying back, his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “What did Nat have to say? And Steve?”

“They both said it was cute, social is all a buzz about it. And… Natasha said you are grounded for not telling her you were flying out,” Bucky said with a smile. “You did tell Kate, right?”

“Uhm, duh. Lucky,” Clint answered. He stretched before he sat up. “I should probably shower and everything. We can probably get a lunch in if you want before I have to go to the airport.”

“Let me join you,” Bucky said, getting up and stretching, moaning and groaning as he did so. “Let me guess… pizza.”

“It would be a damn shame to be in Chicago without eating pizza,” Clint said with a grin. “You thought I planned this outing just for you? Ulterior motives.”

“Devious little shit,” Bucky laughed, walking to the bathroom.

“Hey, by the way, I didn’t recognize the one song,” Clint said, following Bucky to the bathroom. “Is that why you were stunned into silence? Did I catch my song finally?”

“Oh, doll, you are cute,” Bucky said, turning the shower on before tugging Clint closer. “I’m still not writing you a song.”

“Asshole,” Clint said without any heat. “One of these days, Barnes, you are going to write me a song and it’s going to be the sappiest, gooey-ist, most ridiculous thing you have ever written before, and the whole world is going to come to an end.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Bucky said, stepping in and pulling Clint along. “Maybe after we are old then. Don’t want the world ending when I’m still enjoying you.” It was comments like that that Clint felt amazed by before he melted into the words.

Within an hour they were sitting at a pizza place in Bucktown, because of  _ course _ they had to go there, and Clint was leaning against Bucky, both of them going over his social media as they sipped their drinks and waited for food. It was a ritual Clint was now used to, though he still thought it was odd. Clint only had one social media account that he forgot he had half the time, so the obsession with likes and retweets or  _ whatever _ was new to him. But he knew Bucky obsessed over the comments and reactions, sometimes on the verge of making himself nervous.

“Awww, look at that cute couple,” Clint said, stopping the scrolling at a photo someone had posted. “Oh my God, the baby gays.”

“All the baby gays,” Bucky agreed, kissing his cheek. “Not coffee?” he asked, finally looking at Clint’s cup.

“Naw, I want to sleep on the plane. Not a fan of plane rides. And you know me in airports- all sorts of anxious. I hate wearing my aids,” Clint answered. “Coffee will keep me up. I’m sure someone will wake me- if nothing else but to kick me off the plane at the end.”

“I hate that but okay,” Bucky answered. “Not scared of missing directions?”

“Not really- they have apps now and everything. Major airport and all,” Clint answered. “I’ll be fine, I’ll figure it out. Trust me, I got this, babe. If not, I will make the airport my home.” Clint leaned away when their food got there. “Two more weeks, right?”

“To the day,” Bucky answered. “Two weeks, and then we both have a month off.” Clint bit down on his lip. “Stop it. You are going to get the job.”

“I know, I know,” Clint said, dishing out the pizza. “Ugh, look at those tomatoes. I am in heaven.” He took his first bite and leaned back in sheer tranquility. “Ugh,  _ babe _ .”

“Making those noises in public is sinful, doll,” Bucky chuckled.

“Then they shouldn’t sell sinful pizza,” Clint said. “It’s perfect. I love it. I love this, I love you. Marry me and we’ll move here and eat this every day.”

“I love you, I’d marry you in a heartbeat if I knew you were serious, but we aren’t having pizza every day,” Bucky said, kicking his foot lightly under the table. “And I don’t want to live in Chicago. It gets cold and stays that way, all miserable like.”

“Oh, you dainty flower,” Clint mocked playfully.

“I am, I will wilt, and I will die,” Bucky said. “Okay, we can do it. Bye pool.”

“Awww, I am kidding,” Clint promised. “Mostly because of your pool.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’m  _ your _ idiot.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.”

They finished their food and relaxed back for a bit as it started to snow. Clint felt the dread of having to leave bubbling up and he forced himself to relax against Bucky for as long as they could both get away with it. He tried to soak in as much of his heat, his scent, every curve and commit it to memory again to last him two weeks.  _ Christ, this is pathetic _ . 

“Two weeks,” Bucky said, staring outside.

“Two weeks,” Clint agreed. “Two weeks and then nothing for a month. And maybe… I dunno.” Clint sighed and rubbed his cheek against Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too. But we’ve lasted longer.”

  
  


“Clint!” Wanda said with a sense of urgency and he took the new bag from her and hung it up, working quickly to attach it to the IV port. He was beginning to feel himself laser focus on what he was trying to do as the gurney moved on him, heading straight back to OR as they went. He pulled a needle out of his pocket on the go, checking it and pushing the medication through the last port he could. He stopped just shy of the OR doors, as did Wanda, and they both took off back down the hall, changing out gloves, properly disposing needles, washing their hands and going back for the next patient.

Sometimes being a nurse sucked, and times like this were the times Clint dreaded the most. It was filled with one trauma patient after another, it was trying to decide things on the go with doctors and nurse practitioners. It was dealing with nervous and grieving families, letting their emotions soak into your fiber while reminding yourself that you were the only ones keeping the calm at the moment.

Disasters happen. Events happened and sometimes- sometimes it made Clint wonder if all this stress was worth it. It had been the longest ten hour shift of his life; he wasn’t sure how many patients he had touched, but he knew he was far beyond what his normal scope was. There had been a fire at an apartment complex, and Clint could finally breathe when the people started coming in, none of them familiar to himself. Most were treated for smoke inhalation if anything, some with very mild abrasions that could have been looked at at an urgent care instead of at the ER. There were a few that had burns but only one third degree. But then the major event hit which left the staff scrambling. It was a structural failure where patients were being brought in to several of the surrounding hospitals to cope with the sudden influx. It was broken bones, dislocated joints, and worse. The last one was showing signs of pulmonary failure.

“Clint, room 15- ASL,” Pietro said in passing.

“Alright.” Clint was one of the handful of nurses that spoke more than just English on the shift, which was a blessing and a curse. Tonight it had been a mixture of thank goodness they had enough Spanish speakers because it seemed like the structural damage was done at a facility that hired a lot of them, but with all the noise and tension, it made focusing difficult. It was unusual to get in an ASL speaker, usually they had in their hearing aids and could communicate just fine.

It had been almost two weeks since Chicago and Clint was feeling antsy enough about that. He was supposed to be working the night that Bucky came back, which was a shame because he wanted to be the one to pick him up at the airport. But there was no way of getting out of his shifts now, not with only having three more left before he settled down for a month between jobs or contracts. At least he knew Bucky didn’t mind- his boyfriend knew how important this job was to him and never threw a fit about him working.

By the end of his shift, which ended up being thirteen hours, Clint was spent. He stripped out of his scrubs and tossed them into a bag before putting them in his duffle. He stopped by the cafe to order the largest coffee they had before meeting up with Pietro and Wanda. They were silent as they piled into the car, each of them trying to collect themselves in the silence.

Wanda was the first one to break it. “Well… three more shifts,” she said with a sigh.

“Dude, if you want you can make it two. I can work tonight,” Pietro offered.

Clint wished he could agree to that, switch out and take a personal day. The thought of going back to work in twelve hours was painful. “Naw, it’s alright. I’ll just go home, crash for a few hours, and eat trash food on the way in tonight.” He started the car and started the drive to their apartment. “I appreciate it though. Anyway- who knows. I might resign a contract with this hospital. They did offer a full time position, because let’s face it- they love me.”

“What’s not to love?” Wanda asked, teasing him before she leaned back.

“There is a lot. First is his overstimulation from caffeine addiction,” Pietro said and Clint shoved him playfully. “Second is how everyone worships you. I mean, if you float for a night, everyone is bugging you to have you come to their floor.”

“Yeah, but I’m not a first year nurse,” Clint said. “You both will get there, and  _ have _ . This is just your second year, almost third, guys. I have been doing this for ages.”

“Eight years isn’t ages,” Pietro pointed out.

“I dunno- ask my back what it thinks,” Clint laughed. “Or my knees.”

“Have you tried that new knee sleeve?” Wanda asked. “It does wonders.”

“I have, and it does,” Clint agreed. “Thanks for the rec, Wanda.”

“Not to change the subject- but what did you get your boyfriend for his birthday?” Pietro asked. “I mean, what do you get James Barnes?”

Clint smiled a little. Bucky’s birthday was about a week and a half away now and Clint was happy that they were both going to be together for it. “Nothing really. Some shirts to sneak into his too expensive shirt collection, a new guitar case in purple because he needs more purple in his life.” Pietro snorted. “What? I might have something tucked in it. I can be romantic. No one gives me enough credit. I am a pro at being romantic.”

“The fact it is purple,” Pietro hinted.

“I bet you my paycheck that it’s his favorite gift,” Clint said with a smug look. “He’s a sap. He’s going to go all mushy over it. Anyway, then we are doing dinner out at our milkshake place, and then going to collect Lucky for a walk in the park before we go home.”

“No going to some ritz hotel for a getaway?” Wanda asked.

“We’re not those people,” Clint answered truthfully. “He likes his privacy as much as I do. Anyway, you know me- I hate flashy and showy things. So we kinda avoid those things.”

“So, I was reading a magazine on break the other day,” Pietro said and Clint didn’t have to look at him to know he had on that taunting smirk. “Secret wedding?”

“Oh God,” Clint groaned. “We’ve been dating for just under two years. Why would I marry him this fast?” Wanda was laughing in the back and started singing “Gold digger”, which only increased the grumbling. “I really hate the paparazzi, you know that? Let me guess, it’s when we went to that fancy jewelry place? He was getting his mother a present.”

“Sure he was,” Pietro said slowly. “Nice cover.”

“Screw you,” Clint said with a hint of a laugh. “Thank fuck we are both guys, otherwise I am sure there would be pregnany rumors or something by now.”

“You  _ are _ practicing safe sex, correct?” Wanda asked.

“Ew, stop, no. I mean yes!” Clint corrected and the twins fell into a fit. “You guys suck, you know that? Why am I friends with you both?” he asked through a smile. He pulled up to their complex and threw the car into park, putting his hazards on. “I am going to miss this. These car rides. And you two, I guess. Anyway, neither of you work tonight. I’ll see you both before I leave, right?”

“I think we are all on the same last shift together,” Wanda pointed out. “We will text you. And! Leave that morning open. Celebratory last shift, you are dead to use breakfast. Our treat. See if Bucky wants to meet us.”

“You got it,” Clint promised. He waved to Pietro when he opened the door and leaned into the kiss Wanda planted on his cheek. “See you guys in a few days!”

The rest of the ride home was in silence, which wasn’t usually a bad thing. But between being exhausted and emotionally on a tightrope, Clint could feel his nerves starting to get the best of him. He was trying to decide if his hands were shaking due to the lack of nutrition or because of the highly stressful shift, and he tried to focus on what he was going to eat when he got back to Bucky’s home.

He took a deep breath before he started on his way to Bucky’s. With him on tour, Clint stayed at Bucky’s home, making sure his plants were watered and his house was in one piece. Despite America and Kate’s constant teasing, he had  _ not _ moved into the home, even if he occupied the top dresser drawer; his weak defense to that notion was that he was tall and Bucky was closer to the ground, but that didn’t stop the pair from laughing at him. It didn’t stop Natasha and Steve from suggesting the notion that they could, and should, cohabit. 

But Clint and Bucky were fine with their current arrangement. They had their own spaces, own homes, to go to because they both knew what it was like to live alone and were fine with that. And sure, they were staying at each other's places more often than not when Bucky was home, but that just meant they were enjoying their time together. Anyway, with Bucky gone so much from his tour, of course they were going to enjoy every moment together that they could. Clint didn’t see how that was a bad thing.

He parked his car and sat still for a minute, collecting his thoughts on what needed to get done before sleep. Lucky needed out because Clint hadn’t found time to text Kate; he needed to eat something because he was pretty sure his hands were shaking from the lack of nutrition due to the rumbling in his stomach, and he most definitely had to shower. He was going to have to go grocery shopping tomorrow to replace the food he had eaten while at Bucky’s because there was no way he was going to be able to go today, he was so exhausted.

Grabbing his bag, Clint got out of the car and headed inside. He paused when he opened the door, greeted with the aroma of coffee and without a dog jumping all over him. He frowned and looked around. “Lucky?” he called, toeing his shoes off before putting his slippers on.  _ Okay- this is weird _ he thought.  _ Maybe I did text Kate…. Dunno when but… why does it smell like coffee? Bucky’ll kill me if he finds out I forgot that I left the coffee on again. _

Clint nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone went off. He tried to smooth away the look of guilt on his face when he answered. “Hey babe!” he greeted, smiling into the camera the moment Bucky’s face appeared. “Mood lighting- I like it.”

“ _ Hey- you look absolutely whipped _ ,” Bucky observed sympathetically. “ _ Rough day _ ?”

Clint hummed and tilted his head. “Wasn’t the easiest but I am not going to waste my time telling you all about it. Not when I got you on the phone. Why are you in the dark?”

“ _ I just thought that maybe- _ ” He went still at the same time there was a loud noise from upstairs, catching Clint’s attention. “ _ I thought that maybe- dammit- _ ”

Clint saw a flash of gold, heard intense panting and Bucky trying to shove it away from his face. Clint felt his heart leap into his throat and he darted up the stairs. He opened a door and peeked in. Bucky looked guilty as he laid on the bed, a quirky little half smile on his face. Lucky was sprawled over his body, looking at Clint with the happiest, dopey-est look the mutt could muster. Clint knew about heart attacks, knew all the signs and symptoms, so he knew it wasn’t what he was feeling. But the way his chest both seemed to tighten and swell at the same time was sure giving him a run for his money.

“Holy shit,” Clint breathed before he climbed up into the bed. Between Bucky and himself, they were able to hold Lucky back long enough to kiss for a whole ten seconds. Lucky managed to wiggle his way back between, wedging in enough for Bucky to have to lean his head back and grunt.

“He needs to see a trainer,” Bucky said firmly.

“When did you get back? How? You said you weren’t going to be home for another few days,” Clint rambled, taking what he could.

“Last venue had to cancel and reschedule,” Bucky answered. He managed to pivot on his hip and waited, his eyes glancing towards Lucky. He wiggled to wedge himself right up behind Bucky and groaned. Bucky waited another minute, suspicious, before he looked at Clint, his expression softening. “You look like hell.”

“Stop ruining the moment by talking about my good lucks,” Clint said, wiggling to get closer. They both held their breath, but Lucky never stirred. “Hell, I missed you,” Clint sighed, running a hand down Bucky’s chest.

“Missed you too,” Bucky said softly. He took a deep breath. “You need to shower and get some sleep. You work tonight. You are already behind schedule.” Clint knew he had pouted and angled himself just a little closer before Bucky pulled his head back, his smile light and teasing. “Na-na- shower.”

“I haven’t seen you in four months minus one day, and not even a full day,” Clint protested and bit back a yawn. Bucky was laughing.

“I’m here for awhile. You can show me just how much you missed me when you’ve got some sleep in you,” Bucky promised. He kissed the tip of Clint’s nose before his nose brushed against it. “And no offense, but you smell like you bathed in body sweat.”

Clint groaned and rolled away, getting to his feet. “Worst boyfriend ever.” He stretched and groaned, taking stumbled steps towards the bathroom. “You aren’t going anywhere?” he asked, shooting a look over his shoulder.

“Not when I’ve got the chance to soak up a sleepy, comfy you,” Bucky answered.

Clint gave him a tired smile and a nod before he ducked into the bathroom. That had to be Clint’s favorite thing about their relationship- they were  _ comfortable _ . It wasn’t all sex and going out- it was days cuddled in bed when Clint worked or had to work. It was movie nights in pajamas, swapping snacks while they sprawled on the couch, or walks in the park with Lucky, or bar dates with America and Kate. It was holidays spent with his family, and game nights with Natasha and Steve. It was easy and effortless most of the time, and when it wasn’t, they figured it out.

With a quick shower under his belt, most of his time spent scrubbing layers of sweat off his skin, Clint ambled back out to the bedroom and a small smile. Lucky gave small tag wags, his head over Bucky’s stomach while Bucky held his phone up, scrolling. He still wasn’t sure what good karma he had built up to earn himself this, but Clint wouldn’t ever get enough of the soft moments. He crawled into bed and scooted closer after he was under the covers. 

Bucky set his phone down and made a face. He held his hands up to start a sign before he dropped them.  _ It’s okay. Type _ Clint signed. It was a slow process, teaching Bucky sign language. Clint hadn’t even been the one to offer, Bucky volunteered, but the lessons were so few and far between that it was frustrating his boyfriend. Clint couldn’t care less if he learned it so quickly- it wasn’t like everyone he had dated up to this point knew and he had worked through it just fine.

_ I was going to tell you that you smell a hell of a lot better, and that I would love you even if you smelled like swamp ass _ Bucky typed before adding a smirking emoji, his face perfectly matching the look. Clint rolled his eyes and huffed before he took the phone from him.

_ Charming. You are lucky I love you, Barnes. Wake me up at four, will ya?  _ If he was lucky, he would get five hours of sleep out of this, which wasn’t nearly enough but he could make do. Clint leaned in and kissed his cheek before dropping the phone onto his chest. Clint laughed when Bucky dramatically gasped and he closed his eyes.

By the time Clint got home from work the next day, he was starting to feel like a zombie. He sat in his car after he turned it off and tried to will himself to get up and move. He considered sleeping there for a bit, get a nap in, but Bucky would have thrown a fit; let alone if someone from the stalker media came by and saw it- the rumor mills would be crazy. Reluctantly, his muscles pulling and aching, Clint forced himself out of the car and inside the house.

“Ta-da!” Bucky was standing proudly in the kitchen, pulling an apron off, his hair tied up in what was possibly the messiest bun yet that Clint wanted to get his hands into. He had batter splattered on his face, accompanying the biggest smile yet. On the island was plates of food- possibly too much food for just the two of them and it made Clint just a hair suspicious.

“You made breakfast for an army?” Clint asked lightheartedly. He shuffled over and took the mug of coffee from Bucky while slouching to kiss him. “Mhh- hi.”

“Hi Clint.”

Clint jumped, spilling his coffee everywhere. Between the two of them, Clint wasn’t sure who shouted the loudest, but he definitely knew who swore the most. Clint forced air back into his lungs and he looked over at the kitchen table, trying hard not to glare at Steve and Natasha, both looking rather smug.

“You could have warned me,” he accused.

“Well hell, Barton, I didn’t think you’d jump like a little bitch,” Bucky shot back as he tossed a rag at Clint as he got to work cleaning the spill on the ground.

“You seemed pretty on edge,” Steve said.

“It was… a shift,” Clint hinted. It wasn’t like the night before, where all hell had broken out. But he was exhausted from the lack of sleep the day before, and it was leaking into every aspect of his life. On the way home he could have sworn he saw some flash of a light but there wasn’t a camera in sight, and the sky was a stunning shade of blue. 

Bucky handed him a new mug of coffee and promptly steered him to the table. “I’ll make you a plate. Sit before you make a mess again.”

“I would have a come back for that, but I’m kind of tired and I don’t want to,” Clint muttered. He looked at Natasha and blinked, trying to focus. “Why are you wearing a robe? Why does your makeup look like that?” he asked.

“You’re precious,” Natasha responded, reaching out and booping his nose, causing him to jerk back, thankfully without spilling his coffee.

“I didn’t think I would be in town for this gala, but when I found out I was going to be I agreed to go,” Bucky admitted, setting a plate filled with food in front of Clint. “The money goes to a good cause and everything.” Clint’s eyes darted to the calendar on the fridge. “You didn’t forget it, don’t stress. I didn’t even reply back that you were going. So you are off the hook… this time.”

The way Bucky had said it was so innocent that Clint snorted and picked a fork up. “Hey, it just means I can sleep in. Best boyfriend ever.” And yeah, maybe it didn’t take much to say that- Bucky really had been Clint’s best boyfriend, but the competition wasn’t exactly that stiff. 

“So… has Bucky told you where we are going on vacation yet?” Steve asked.

“Steve!”

“We?” Clint asked. “Vacation?”

“Double date,” Natasha said with a wink.

Clint looked pointedly at Bucky and wrinkled his nose. “I figured if friends went you’d be even less mad?” he offered. “I’m using my birthday as an excuse,” he added, batting his eyelashes before he nudged Clint.

“You are a sneak,” Clint said in awe. “I’m not sure if I love you or  _ really _ love you.” Bucky snorted and waved him off as he ate. “Clearly he hasn’t told me anything. So this is fun.”

Steve nodded and looked at Bucky. “Can I tell him?”

“No.”

“What about me?” Natasha asked.

Bucky stared at Natasha for a little too long. “You scare me so… maybe.”

“No one is telling me,” Clint said firmly. “Let me soak in the surprise for a few more days. Anyway, he has to tell me since this was all his idea.” Bucky smiled and reached over, dragging Clint’s head over to plant a kiss to his cheek. “So, am I really okay to just stay home? I mean, I will go if I have to.”

“You need sleep. You look a little pale. I think I can survive without you for one night,” Bucky mused. “Anyway, I’ll just be their third wheel for the night.”

“What else is new?” Natasha teased. Bucky wrinkled his nose at her before he sipped his coffee. Clint watched the two interact, feeling more at peace as he tried to eat his breakfast, though his motivation in that department was severely lacking. Natasha caught his eyes, her expression softening. “Go to sleep- you don’t have to stay up to entertain us. We get it.”

“We’ll bring Bucky back in one piece,” Steve agreed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Clint said, getting up and grabbing his plate.

“Leave it, I’ll take care of it,” Bucky said, getting to his feet. “I’ll be right back, guys. Just going to see him up there.”

“Sure you are,” Natasha teased.

“Just going to come out and say it- if he wants a quick lay, he’s going to be disappointed, I am exhausted,” Clint said with a smile, wrapping an arm around Bucky.

“And that was part of your relationship I didn’t need to know about,” Steve said with a smile. “You are off tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, but we have plans with Kate and America,” Clint answered. “Why? What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Steve said and Clint watched him point to his feet. “Love those, by the way.”

Clint took the hint and nodded. “Thanks, man. We should twin it sometime. Bye guys! Have fun!” Clint waved and walked with Bucky, heading to the stairs. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Bucky laughed, kissing him before they climbed the stairs. “You alright? Work stressful?”

“Just tired from the previous night, that’s all,” Clint answered. “I’ll be A-okay. You sure you’ll be okay flying solo?”

“Not going to lie, I would love to have you there,” Bucky answered as he walked into the bedroom. “But I want you to sleep and rest up. As I said, you look pale.” Clint closed the door and hugged Bucky tightly. Bucky took a deep breath. “Shower.”

“Alright,” Clint said. “Hey- if you change your mind, just wake me up, okay?” He played with the hem of Bucky’s shirt and looked down. “I’m sorry we haven’t had much time since you got back. But tomorrow- we’ve got tomorrow.”

“We’ve got tomorrow,” Bucky agreed. “I love you, and I love that you are a nurse. I knew what I was getting into. And there isn’t a chance in hell that I am going to wake you up.” He kissed Clint again and reached up, taking his hearing aids out. He winked before he walked to set them on the nightstand. Clint held a hand up as he watched Bucky peek his head in as he closed the door.

Clint took a longer shower than the day before, resisting the urge to fall asleep right there and then. Instead, he finished his routine at a slow pace before he got out, brushed his teeth, and laid down, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

By the time he woke up, he felt a million times more rested, his headache gone and his joints less achy. He checked the time before he got up and grabbed his phone, starting a grocery and supply list as he headed downstairs, Lucky on his tail the entire way. Clint walked into the kitchen, checking the fridge as he pet Lucky, calling out to his phone to take notes for him. He grabbed a glass and drank some orange juice as he went around the house, trying to see if Bucky needed Lysol, or anything of that sort.

In the hours Bucky was gone, Clint had bought groceries and essentials, new loafers for Steve, new slippers for himself to take on vacation, and a new pair of sunglasses because they were purple- how could he not? He had taken Lucky for a walk to the dog park, because unlike Bucky, Lucky did  _ not _ run nicely on a lead for Clint. They sat in the dog park for a bit, tossing and fetching a ball before they got home. Lucky was curled up on the couch with Clint, one sleeping and Clint watching the Food Network.

“Why does it smell amazing in here?” Bucky asked when he got home.

“Snickerdoodle cookies,” Clint answered before muting the television. He caught Lucky by the collar before he could pounce on Bucky. “How was the event?”

“Well-” Bucky said, his voice squeaking towards the end. “So tomorrow when the rumors break out, don’t go all crazy on me, okay?” Clint frowned and sat up a little more. “You weren’t there so… Pierce was. And you know what that means.”

Clint hadn’t forgotten about Alexander Pierce and the horrific relationship Bucky and the man had. Bucky hadn’t disclosed much about their affair, if that’s what you wanted to call it, but he had admitted to enough that Clint wouldn’t have minded being there to firmly put the man in his place. The problem was, Pierce still tried to wedge himself back into Bucky’s life, which made the tabloids go  _ crazy _ . Just two months ago, Pierce was at a concert Bucky had put on and the rumors about Clint and Bucky’s imaginary breakup was everywhere.

It wasn’t that Clint was jealous because there was nothing to be jealous about- Bucky hated Pierce but was too polite, or nervous, to put a firm end to the stalking. It was that Clint knew how Pierce made Bucky feel, and it hit too close to home about how Clint had felt during one of his toxic relationships. It left Bucky a little shaken every time they had a run in, and Clint was there to pick it back up.

“I’m not going crazy. Do I look like the jealous type?” Clint asked. “Anyway, you deal with the rumors about me and whatever the hell Barney feeds them. I think I can deal with a little Pierce rumor mill. But hey! Go change while I figure out what we are watching? You are in charge of snacks. Remember- great power- great responsibility.”

For the first time since Clint knew him, Bucky didn’t look too fazed by the run in. He just smiled and nodded. “What are we watching tonight?” he asked as he headed upstairs.

“Mhhh, we’ll figure it out.”

Clint waited and let Lucky settle back down before he searched for something for the both of them to watch. He crossed his legs and scanned the channels, Lucky’s head in his lap. He was aware that Bucky had appeared back downstairs, but it didn’t register until he was finally on the couch with a sigh. Bucky dumped a bottle of water in Clint’s lap as well as a bag of mini-donuts before he leaned in. Lucky’s tail started to go a mile a minute.

“Yeah, I got you, bud,” Bucky murmured, reaching over to pet Lucky. Clint chanced a glance, looking at Bucky all snuggled up in his plaid pajama bottoms and solid top. Clint set the remote down and settled on Twilight Zone. He opened the bottle of water and took a swig before he wrapped an arm around Bucky. Bucky wiggled a little closer and Clint chuckled, pulling him in as tightly as he could.

“I love you,” Clint murmured, turning his head to kiss the top of Bucky’s. Bucky signed it back to him and Clint swatted his hand down before grabbing it and holding it.

“We need to work on signing again,” Bucky pointed out.

“We got a solid month of me being off before I-” Clint stopped. “Nope, still can’t say it. I feel like I’d jinx it,”

“Awww, doll,” Bucky said, rubbing his arm and shoulder. “You’re going to get that job. Your resume is spectacular, your reference list is amazing. And you said your interview went well. You will get that job.”

“Never done a pediatric only floor,” Clint murmured. “You keep rubbing my arm like that and I am going to fall asleep.”

“Maybe that’s my goal?”

“Well, it’s not mine,” Clint said, catching his hand. “There is something we can do now that I’ve got sleep in me, if you remember correctly.” Bucky rose an eyebrow. “It involves you and me… the birds and the bees.”

“Kinky.”

Clint snorted. “You know the song, shuddup.” Clint wiggled against him more. “Just a hint… I got leprechaun boxers on.” Bucky looked at him with an odd expression before he shook his head, smiling. “And when my Amazon order comes in, I’ve got more fun, creative boxers to go with ‘em.”

“I love you,” Bucky commented. “Alright, come on.”

“What?” Clint asked, collapsing down when Bucky got up.

“Leprechaun boxers. That’s going to be hilarious,” Bucky said. “You got five seconds- now four-” Clint scrambled and took off after Bucky.

Clint stayed sprawled against Bucky that next morning, drawing little patterns against his chest. He knew at some point they were going to need to get up and get dressed, clean up their mess. But Clint was warm and comfortable, content to finally be spending quality time with Bucky, and he had a feeling Bucky had felt the same. His hand was aimlessly running along Clint’s arm and shoulder, his eyes closed and peaceful.

Clint poked his chest a few times before purposely drawing out letters over Bucky’s skin. Bucky looked down and Clint smiled and slowly signed to him, fingerspelling.  _ N-E-E-D-T-O-C-L-E-A-N. _ Bucky frowned and Clint signed it again, this time without fingerspelling, before he huffed. “Need to clean,” Clint said, hoping he got the pitch right. Based on Bucky’s reaction, Clint guessed he hadn’t said it too loudly. Instead he locked his arm around Clint and pulled him closer, his other arm coming around to keep Clint in place. Clint smiled and kissed his chest before he took a deep breath. He poked Bucky again and was ignored. Clint pulled a face, his nose scrunching up before he tipped his head up and licked Bucky’s jaw. Bucky jumped and let go instantly, his hands flying up to his face.

_ A-S-S _ Bucky fingerspelled. Clint shrugged and rolled out of the bed and collected his clothes as he went, tossing them into the laundry basket. Bucky was still in bed when he turned around, smirking. Clint sighed and grabbed the blanket and tugged it before he nearly fell back, Bucky’s smirk getting a little more smug.  _ He would be holding the covers  _ Clint thought. He waved him off and went to get a new outfit before he signed to Bucky that he was going to the bathroom. And  _ that _ got him up.

After they both took a not so quick shower, Clint at least put on his boxers and sweatpants before he finally put his hearing aids in. “You’re a real cuddler this morning,” Clint commented. “What happened? You making up for something?” he asked, teasing.

“I was gone for four months, I figured that was reason enough,” Bucky answered, side stepping Clint to gather his toothbrush. Clint sat on the sink and watched Bucky as he went about his business. “I gotta play the guitar some today. I didn’t get in a practice yesterday.”

“Finally gonna write that song for me?” Clint asked.

Bucky glared at him. “I’m never writing you a song.” He couldn’t hold the glare long, his face doing this thing where it would drop back to a smile before he would try to build it back up. Clint tried hard not to laugh.

“Selfish prick.” Clint wiggled a foot just under Bucky’s shirt, teasing him more. “Come on, I want a song. I want ten songs. An album even.”

“You get the smallest of thank yous,” Bucky sang to him before he started brushing his teeth.

“Awww, I get a thank you?” Clint gushed playfully. “Babe- you do love me.” He jumped down and knocked his shoulder into Bucky’s before grabbing the toothpaste. “Thank you to Clint Barton- the absolute worst boyfriend I have ever had. The only reason I stay with you is because of the custody battle over the dog.” Bucky coughed and laughed, shaking his head. Clint wiggled his eyebrows. “Romantic. I want that.” Clint started brushing his teeth, humming a little tune as he went. It was only then that he noticed Bucky was humming a different tune and he focused before he glared. “You are humming Love Song by Sara Bareilles and I don’t like your sass.” Bucky stopped brushing long enough to give him a sudsy smile before he spit and rinsed, flossing next, because of  _ course _ he flossed regularly. He had to be about the only person aside from Steve who didn’t lie about that habit.

Clint was still brushing by the time Bucky was done. “Who said I haven’t already recorded it?” he asked before he kissed Clint’s cheek and walked out of the bathroom.

Clint went absolutely still and had to catch his toothbrush before it crashed onto the floor. “Wha?” he asked, muffled by the toothpaste. He rushed through spitting and rinsing. “Bucky? Buck? Babe?” he called, following. “Hey! You can’t just say that and run away. That’s rude!”

Bucky was already down in the kitchen from what Clint could tell. “I kinda just did.”

“I demand answers, Barnes!” Clint called, his heart picking up pace a little. 

“Start the laundry, please.”

Clint groaned and pouted, not that Bucky could see it, and shuffled back to the bedroom, grabbing the rest of the dirty clothes before putting all the bedding in first. He grabbed new linens and blankets, making the bed. He enjoyed making the bed, but only because he had to do it every so often at his job. Most people might take their time doing it, smoothing it out and getting it just so. Clint knew how to make the bed in three minutes flat with his eyes closed. It was a simple, and effortless task for him. Once satisfied, he left the bedroom, tossing the basket full of clothes into the laundry room for the next loan, andclosed all doors.

When Clint finally made his way down, Bucky had his guitar out and was strumming absentmindedly, and Clint could tell he really didn’t feel like playing. Clint had named all of Bucky’s guitars, despite Bucky’s pleas to not do that to him. So when he walked by, climbing over Bucky’s legs instead of walking around like a normal adult, he took his coffee mug and sat, curled up against Bucky. “Claudia today, huh?”

“I hate you just a little,” Bucky muttered. “How the hell can you tell them apart? I have seven and you know them all.”

“They all look different enough,” Clint answered. “We’ve been through this. Nothing gets past these eyes. Nothing.” Clint made sure he was comfy before he sighed. “So what is it going to be today, Romeo? How are you going to serenade me? Because Claudia is the one you get out when you are feeling all sappy.”

“Romeo,” Bucky snorted. “And I don’t feel all sappy, shut up.” Clint snickered and took a deep breath in through his nose, breathing in the aroma of his coffee and giving a content little sigh. Bucky’s fingers strummed the strings lazily. “Are you mad that I haven’t written you a song?”

“No, why would I be?” Clint asked. “I don’t need a song, Buck. I’ve got this. Anyway, you write a song for me and share it, then it’s going to become everyone’s song. And that’s actually kind of cute. People relating to that kinda thing.” Clint took a long sip from his mug of coffee and closed his eyes. “Just strum something?”

“Whatever you want,” Bucky murmured. 

He shifted a little, paused for a moment before he started to play again. Clint wasn’t sure he recognized the tune so it was easier to focus on the notes than singing the lyrics. It was a few minutes before Bucky started humming along with the chords and Clint felt himself being lulled to sleep. It was going to be another lazy day until they went out with Kate and America at night.

“Babe?” Clint blinked and looked up. Bucky was smiling softly. “No falling back asleep. I’ll put you to work before you do that.”

“You’re so not romantic and it hurts,” Clint answered before he snuggled in closer. “Want to go grab food?”

“As long as it involves milkshakes,” Bucky answered.

“I am so glad I got you hooked on those milkshakes.” Clint moved, stretched out before getting up, stumbling a few steps. “Can we opt for a Lucky walk and food cart date?” he asked. “He’s going to be alone for a few hours and we’re leaving him soon for the surprise vacation. You  _ did _ inform America and Kate about that, right?”

Bucky gave him an exasperated  _ do you even know me _ look before he flicked Clint’s nose.“Honey, we can do whatever you want to do,” Bucky answered. “Lucky! Park?”

The dog lifted his head before he got up quickly, prancing over, his whole backside swaying. Clint chuckled and bent over, petting his dog. He was happy that Bucky wasn’t just faking his love for the mutt when they had first met, and genuinely cared about Lucky. More days than not, when home, Bucky took Lucky for runs and walks, and Kate always sent the photos she found of it online to Clint, which he secretly saved on his phone like the dork he was.

“By the way, this is for you.” Clint looked up and Bucky was holding a bag, dangling it from one finger. “I was saving it for our trip but… screw it. I love you and this is perfect.”

“James Buchanan Barnes, what did you do?” Clint asked, walking over. “You didn’t have to give me a random present.”

“Yeah, well, I’m an asshole who wanted to get my boyfriend the best present ever,” Bucky said. “Come on, open it. You are going to love this. And! I had Kate make it using your favorite brand of shirts. Old Navy.”

“Oh ha!” Clint smiled and took the bag. He dug in and pulled out a long sleeve shirt before his jaw went slack. It was in purple, his favorite color, with black lettering.  _ I’m dating a musician! _ Clint laughed and held it close to his chest hugging it. Bucky was laughing then jiggled the bag, clueing Clint in. “Okay okay.” He pulled out the other shirt and Bucky snatched it and put it on.  _ I’m dating a nurse!  _ “Oh… my God, you are an absolute loser,” Clint said, surging forward to kiss him.

“Your loser,” Bucky muttered against his lips. “Ready to make waves?”

“You are mischievous and I love you,” Clint said, pulling the shirt on. “Okay, this is seriously the best gift ever,” he declared as Bucky pulled his own on. “Is your Old Navy too?”

“Kate told me it had to be,” Bucky answered. “Said you would absolutely die from cuteness overload.”

“She was not wrong,” Clint agreed. “Okay, so, I love this. I love you. Marry me.”

“Maybe for Christmas,” Bucky said, pulling himself away from Clint and walking. “I already bought your birthday present. Lucky, come on boy!” Lucky followed after Bucky and Clint just needed a moment because it was  _ perfect _ . This whole day had been perfect, and it was on;y getting better. Clint finally picked up the pace when he heard Bucky whistle. “Come on, Clint! Lets go, boy.”

“Jerk,” Clint laughed, running after him to get outside. It was almost automatic- as soon as Bucky put the keys in his pocket, Clint took his hand, feeling the callouses and the warmth. Bucky gave his hand a light squeeze before they started on their walk.

The shirts were a hit to say the least. Bucky was always a hit when they went out to begin with, but people came up, read their shirts, and laughed before asking for an autograph or a selfie. Clint usually offered to take the photo, even if he was dragged into the picture. And as soon as they entered the dog park, all that activity calmed down. Clint was aware that Bucky had posted a message across his social media that if he was eating with Clint, or at the dog park, that he needed that time to be as fan-free as possible, and it seemed like nearly everyone respected that. The only time they were really bothered during either activity was when it was a child, which always made Clint melt into a puddle of gooey happiness, and when another dog came to see Lucky.

“You really aren’t going to ask where we are going for vacation?” Bucky asked.

“Nope.”

“Huh.” Clint waited a minute, not moving. “What if I said we are flying first class?”

“Well, you are famous, so are they so… I mean, makes sense?” Clint said, taking the ball from Lucky and whipping it again.

“What if it’s a high end hotel?”

“Babe.”

“A cabin in the middle of nowhere?”

Clint turned and gave him a half smirk, raising his eyebrows and all. “Can we watch scary movies to freak Steve out?”

Bucky seemed to mull it over as he took the ball from Lucky and threw it. “Think Natasha would kill us?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Clint answered with a laugh. “Which is why I want to do it now. Oh God, please tell me it's a cabin in the middle of the woods. I can  _ so _ work with that.”

“You, babe, are terrifying,” Bucky chuckled before a hand slid across his jaw lightly and he kissed him. If it wasn’t for Lucky, Clint probably would have lingered a bit more into it, but Lucky whacked him behind the knees and Clint stumbled forward, knocking his head against Bucky’s and he hissed, reaching up. “... he needs to see a trainer.”

“Lucky, you’re a kiss-blocker,” Clint informed the mutt before he collapsed down, folding his legs and pulling Lucky into a bear hug. The dog wiggled and squirmed before he rolled onto his back right in Clint’s lap. “Oh... my God, you are too precious for this world. We don’t deserve you.”

“You and that dog both,” Bucky said before he dropped down next to Clint after checking the ground around them. Lucky lulled a tongue out happily as Clint scratched his belly. “Would you be mad if I wrote a song about Lucky before I wrote one about you?”

“Uh, no? Because who wouldn’t want to write a song about the best pizza dog in the world?” Clint asked, baby talking Lucky to watch him get excited. “Yes, you are my favorite thing in the world. Ranked just  _ slightly _ above Bucky.”

“I am going to try to not take offense to that,” Bucky laughed. 

Clint watched as Bucky’s eyes narrowed and he scanned the area. Clint looked up and knocked into him. “They are following the rules,” he reminded him gently. “You just said no approaching and taking our time away. They are taking pictures from a distance.”

“I know,” Bucky groaned. “I just hate having to share you with the world when we are having these moments out. These are the times I want to take you out and not have a million pictures and questions. It feels… judgey.”

“We can always flip off the camera,” Clint offered. “Then they can’t post the pictures, right?”

Bucky’s lips twitched up. “Did I ever mention how much I love you?”

“I never get tired of hearing about it, if that helps,” Clint said, pulling Bucky in to a kiss with one hand while flipping off the cameras with the other.

  
  


“You both are idiots,” Kate laughed, throwing a dart at the board. “Damn, Barton. Can you not?”

Date nights with Kate and America were always a good time. It always involved food, usually way too much food, then going to a bar to play pool or shoot darts. It was relaxed with a few beers and bets on games that Kate was certainly going to lose if Clint had anything to do about it. It was different from going out with Natasha and Steve, where it was usually a bit higher class and Clint felt out of his element. He wondered if sometimes Bucky had felt out of his element slumming it with the three of them, but if he did, he never complained. Anyway, he was the one who suggested where they went to eat, and it was always a dive place that even America hadn’t heard of yet.

“Hey, you are the one who said let’s play darts. You should have known you were going to lose, girlie-girl,” Clint said, picking up his bottle and throwing his last dart, sinking perfectly in the middle. “Heh.”

“So you guys are going to watch Lucky and the house, right?” Bucky asked.

“That’s the plan,” America replied. “Stop worrying, Bucko. You act like this is the first time we have done it.”

“In all fairness, it is with me,” Bucky muttered, drinking his beer as well. He tossed the dart and hit in the middle as well and stretched. “We owe you big time for this.”

“You are paying us already, I don’t think you owe us more than that,” Kate teased as she watched America throw. “Anyway, we have an excuse to stay at a place that has a pool with a dog we love. What is there not to love about this situation? Oh! And bragging rights.” Bucky snorted and shook his head.

“No people over,” Bucky said firmly. “Minus those two guys. Who were they again?”

“Billy and Teddy?” America guessed.

“Yeah. Those two are allowed. I liked them- they were cute.” Clint pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and his eyebrows pulled together. “Stop giving me the  _ I’m adorable _ face,” Bucky said, pushing Clint’s face away from him. “They are baby gays and baby gays are adorable.”

America snorted. “So- where are you guys heading, anyway?”

“It’s a surprise,” Bucky answered. “Double date with Nat and Steve. Anyway, it’s an excuse to get out of town for a few days. After this one has his last shift under his contract.” Bucky nudged Clint.

“I forgot- if it's the same day, I kinda promised Wanda and Pietro that I would do breakfast with them. So… I have time, right?” Clint asked. “I mean, they are kind of my favorite nurses ever.”

“You’ve got time, our flight is at noon,” Bucky promised. “Not any time for a nap though.”

“I’ll survive.” Clint pulled the darts from the board and handed half to Kate so they could play again. “By the way, how’s school going?”

“Ugh,” Kate grunted. “Mid-semester. It’s awful.”

“Yep, pretty much,” America agreed. “This is why we drink on Thursdays.” Kate grinned and tipped her beer against America’s. “That and it’s when you guys had available.”

“I would say I could help, but no thanks,” Bucky said, holding his hand up in defeat. “I avoided college like the plague.”

“If you did go to college, in theory, what would you have done?” Kate asked, trying to knock one of Clint’s darts off the board.

“I dunno- maybe teaching,” Bucky answered. “I didn’t give it too much thought to be honest. I knew what I wanted to be, what I wanted to do, so I did everything I could to make it happen. College was never a plan.” He tossed a dart. “Wasn’t made for me.”

“If it wasn’t for a scholarship I don’t think I would be going,” America said. “No way I could have afforded college without it.” She leaned against the wall and watched Clint as he threw his next dart, knocking Kate’s off.

“I hate you,” Kate muttered. “You need to show me how to do that. Like… right now.”

“Not a snowball’s chance in hell, Katie-kate,” Clint snorted. “You’ll both be fine. If I can get through college, you guys can. All the stress eating.”

“Oh, yeah, right. It shows,” Kate replied flatly. “You stress eat and you, what? Gain an ounce? I stress eat and I gain ten pounds and a face full of acne.”

“Girl- same,” America snorted. “I don’t stress eat. I go run, maybe do some kickboxing.”

“See, America gets it. This is why I like her,” Bucky said, leaning against Clint. “We should take kickboxing together. It could be fun.” Clint rose an eyebrow then shrugged. “I’m taking that as a sure, and I am signing us up. Kate, want in?”

“Oh my God, are all of us really going to go kickboxing together?” Kate asked dramatically. “I am not sure I can handle all of you in the same gym, sweating.”

“I would definitely go if Kate goes. I need to see that in my lifetime,” Clint declared.

Kate narrowed her eyes at the challenge. “I will out kickbox you any day.” Clint waggled his eyebrows before he knocked another one of her darts off the board. “Okay! That’s it! You are cheating now!” Clint bursted out laughing and avoided her crashing into him.

“I am going to get another beer. Anyone else?” America asked.

“Actually, we need to be heading home,” Bucky said. Clint smiled and dug around in his pocket, handing Kate his key to Bucky’s. “With great power comes great responsibility.” Kate rolled her eyes before everyone started exchanging hugs.

“You guys have a great time,” America said. “We’ll send Lucky photos.”

“Thanks!” Clint smiled and waved before they left. “What do we have to get home for so early?”

“Well, you work your last two shifts this weekend, I figured it might be nice to go home and relax a bit before the chaos ensues,” Bucky said, taking his hand. “And I want to stop by that little shop before they close and grab some pastries and such for breakfast.”

By the time they made it back to the house, hands full of hot chocolate and pastries from a coffee shop on their way back, they were both in the best mood. They finished their desserts, talking about where they would go on a cruise to, and where else in the world they would love to travel to. Lucky greeted them happily and Clint took him outside for a few minutes before getting back in, rubbing his face. Lucky immediately jumped on the couch and snuggled against Bucky.

“You’re staring,” Bucky said after a couple of seconds.

“Can’t help it. You are both so damn adorable,” Clint answered. “So… we should probably talk.” Bucky froze and set his phone down. “Not a  _ bad _ talk. An… adult talk.” Clint walked over and sat next to him. Bucky reached out and took his hand and Clint instantly felt horrible for making him worry for a split second. “You know if I get that other job, it cuts down my hours and everything.”

“You have mentioned that,” Bucky answered.

“Just means I’m not going to be doing as much until I find the perfect job and get back to full time,” Clint added. “Which I  _ will _ be doing. I just need a break. I mean, I have enough money saved up to keep me going for a bit and-”

“I want you to move in.” Clint opened his mouth then thought better of saying anything, promptly closing it again. “Come on, it’s almost been two years. We spend all our free time together anyway. It would make it a hell of a lot easier doing that if we lived in one central location. As in…here?”

“You want me to move in.”

“Doll, it only makes sense,” Bucky insisted.

“Okay, I am not having this adult conversation with you because I was hinting that I needed to move in, or because of money or-”

“Doll, babe, stop,” Bucky said, smiling a little more. “I know you worry about those things, and you know I don’t. I kind of trust you not to use me at this point, and I know you wouldn’t because you get like this anytime anything even closely related to money comes up.” Clint hated being predictable in that way. “Come on, sunshine. Just move in. I know your apartment is almost up anyway. Pay off what you have to to break the contract and move your things here. We’ll figure the rest out.”

“I want to pay some of the bills,” Clint said weakly.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you want if it gets you to move in,” Bucky said breezily, waving the hand that was on top of Lucky. “I mean… look at this dog? He loves this couch.”

Clint let out a huff of a laugh. “He loves any couch or bed. He really isn’t picky?”

“Wait? What’s that, Lucky?” Bucky asked, leaning away from Clint and towards the one-eyed wondermutt. Lucky enthusiastically gave him a few kisses, tail beating the pillows before he settled. “Lucky said his daddy needs to stop being a stubborn little shit and just move in with his other daddy already. That there is a yard and a pool he likes to get his hair caught in the filters in.”

“Wait, what’s that Lucky?” Clint asked, leaning over Bucky who laughed. “Oh… yeah. You are right. Other daddy is an idiot and I love him too for it.” Bucky shoved him playfully and Clint straddled him, just barely missing running into Lucky. Bucky dropped Clint’s hand and pulled at his hips instead to scoot him closer. “You sure you want me to move in?”

“I am going to find whatever boyfriend made you insecure and beat the ever living shit out of him,” Bucky said with a grin.

“Eh, started with my dad and he’s already dead so…”

“It was Alabama, wasn’t it?” Bucky asked.

“Ew, don’t bring up Alabama when I am on your lap. It’s rude,” Clint laughed, wrapping his arms around Bucky. “You going to help me move?”

“I am going to help you donate the excuse you have for furniture to a good cause and help you pack the rest,” Bucky said decisively. Clint rose an eyebrow. “What? You want to replace my furniture with yours? Because we can do that but-”

Clint kissed him to stop the rest of the sentence. Bucky leaned in more, enjoying the moment. “You want me to move in?”

“I want you to move in,” Bucky said with a gentle smile. “Come on, we are spending every minute together that we can. What we have going? I love it. And I want more of it without trying to figure out where we are staying and when. Let’s keep adulting the hell out of this relationship. I want you to move in.” 

Clint climbed off his lap and settled against his side, his feet up and dangling over the edge of the couch. “It’s a good thing I don’t own a lot of things because moving sucks.” He grabbed into Bucky’s hands and inspected them. “You realize Kate and America are going to give us shit, right?”

“Oh, they are going to give us shit,” Bucky agreed, not pulling his hands back. “Natasha and Steve too.”

“It will be kinda nice being closer to my job, if I sign that contract again,” Clint said slowly. “And closer to Natasha and Steve. And your family. I kinda love your family.”

“I kinda love them too,” Bucky snorted.

Clint was silent for a minute, yawned before he twisted and turned until he was draped over Bucky. “Almost your birthday. Last chance. Anything special you want?”

“Naw, doll. I think I’ve got everything I need,” Bucky answered.

By the time Clint arrived home from work two days later, Bucky was already packed and Natasha and Steve were over. Clint smiled and set down a few bags before he slipped his shoes off, shuffling down to the kitchen. Bucky automatically held a mug of coffee out wordlessly as he read the paper. Clint kissed his cheek and took the mug, setting it down before settling his chin on Bucky’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Rough night?”

“Mhhhh. Sleepy.” Clint rubbed his face against Bucky’s back. “Long night. Do I have time for a nap?”

“I’m sorry,” was Bucky’s answer, sounding so apologetic. Clint whimpered and wrapped his arms around Bucky. Bucky shifted and pulled him until Clint was on his lap, fitting better. He laid his head down against his shoulder and closed his eyes.

“What did you do to Barton?” Steve asked as he walked in.

“He’s sleepy and I told him he didn’t have time to sleep,” Bucky answered. “Is Natasha almost ready?”

“Yep. She said just five more minutes so… give her a half hour,” Steve answered. Clint felt his hand pat his back. “Hang in there. A week of vacation will rest you up.” Clint thought he had replied, but it came across as a muffled mess.

It was a few minutes before his head shot up. “Lucky!”

“Kate and America picked him up already, taking him out with them while they walk other dogs,” Bucky informed him.

“Awwww, Lucky, no. I didn’t get to say bye,” Clint whined, resting back against Bucky and yawned.

“You do have time for a shower, you know? And you have to change. You can’t wear scrubs.”

“I can totally wear scrubs,” Clint argued. “Scrubs are incredibly sexy. That’s why they make sexy nurse outfits. Because we are hot af.”

“He’s not wrong,” Steve mused and Clint raised his hand up for a high five.

“Okay but you still should shower,” Bucky scolded gently.

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll shower if you carry me- ah!” Clint scrambled to shift, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist, his arms flying around his neck. “Son of a- I was kidding!” Bucky hauled him up a little more and started walking, leaving Steve doubled over, laughing in the kitchen. “Hey! Screw off, Rogers!” Clint called. “Babe. Babe. Babe. Set me down. If Natasha sees this-”

“Oh… my God, you both are precious,” Natasha said, coming down the stairs. Clint groaned and tried to hide his face.

“He needs to shower really quick then we can go,” Bucky said. “Alright, I am not carrying you up the stairs. Come on.”

“Worst. Boyfriend. Ever.” Clint emphasized before touching ground again. He leaned down for a kiss before he turned sharply and climbed up the stairs. “Ugh! I am going to fall asleep in the bathtub.”

“Shower. No bath.”

“You hate me, Barnes!”

Clint hustled through his shower, not knowing exactly what time it was but he knew what time they had to be at the airport by. He brushed his teeth then froze in the room.  _ What the hell do I wear? _ Clint never once thought about what to wear to an airport before, usually just wearing sweats and a hoodie. His mind raced, trying to remember what Bucky, Steve, and Natasha had been wearing, feeling a bit of panic rise. He hadn’t flown in awhile- most of the time when he switched states he drove. He smacked his cheeks a few times, trying to get his brain to catch up.

“Clint?” Clint looked over at Bucky and he had to have read the panic written all over his face. “What’s wrong?”

“What do I wear?” Bucky looked at him a little too long and Clint squirmed. “I just… what is everyone wearing?” He checked out Bucky’s outfit and before he could move, Bucky was at his drawer, tossing clothes out onto the bed. “.... you aren’t in sweats.”

“No, but you like those sweats and I am pretty sure once we are in the sky, you are going to be asleep,” Bucky answered. “Are you alright? You seem really spacey.”

“I’m fine, just tired,” Clint promised, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on. “Maybe I’m coming down with something, I dunno.” He rubbed his face before he put the shirt on and wrinkled his nose. “This one is yours.”

“What’s wrong with my sh- oh my God, it’s like a belly shirt on you,” Bucky laughed. Clint groaned and struggled to get out of it, catching a new shirt Bucky threw at him. “You are too tall for your own good. And your  _ shoulders _ .”

“Drool later, babe,” Clint muttered before he sat down, pulling fresh socks on before he reached under the bed for a pair of shoes. He inspected them before shrugging, shoving his feet in. Bucky stepped up between his legs and Clint leaned forward, putting his forehead against Bucky’s abdomen and taking a deep breath. Bucky rubbed his back lightly. “Don’t tell me where we are going until we get to the airport, okay?”

“Whatever you want.”

“And don’t let me snore on the plane.”

“That should be a fun challenge but I will try.”

“And if you feel-”

“ _ Clint _ .” Clint stopped and tilted his head back to look up. “You ready for this?”

Clint sighed and smiled before he stood up. “Our first real vacation together. You know what they say- you survive a vacation together, you can survive a hell of a lot more together.”

“Oh, is that the indication?” Bucky asked, walking with him. “I thought it was after you listen to them sleep and how they are in the bathroom.”

“I sleep like an angel,” Clint said defensively.

“You sleep adorably because you get cuddly,” Bucky conceded. “The bathroom though-” Bucky whistled as he walked downstairs. “Alright! Let’s go!” he called, walking out. Clint slipped into the passenger seat before anyone could protest and yawned loudly. He closed his eyes and after a few minutes felt fingers weaving through his hair. Clint smiled a little, recognizing Natasha and settled into his seat.

With an almost hour nap under his belt, thank you traffic, Clint sleepily got out of the car, and collected his large suitcase and backpack, walking next to Bucky. He reached up and turned his hearing aids off and looked around the bustling airport. He almost wished he could hear the constant noise because the muffled mess that was coming through his ears was too close to white noise, which only made him more tired. Bucky pointed to his phone and Clint nodded, taking his phone out of his pocket and seeing the text, opening the attachment.

_ LAX to JAC.  _ Clint blinked, not sure he recognized the airport. He pulled up google as they waited in a line and smacked Bucky’s arm, clutching it.  _ Jackson Hole, WY _ . He smacked it a few times before he turned to Natasha, his eyes wide.  _ Yellowstone? Skiing? _ he signed excitedly.

Natasha smiled and signed back.  _ Teton. Yellowstone. Skiing. _

Clint smacked Bucky’s arm a few more times before he turned to him and kissed him. Bucky was laughing too hard by now and wrapped his arms around Clint. Clint was bouncing, feeling a rush of energy. This was his  _ dream _ , he had always wanted to try skiing and snowboarding. He had always wanted to visit those National Parks. He looked at Natasha and Steve, both of whom looked equally as thrilled, and he couldn’t stop moving.

_ Sit with me or Nat? _ Bucky signed when they got past security and were at their gate.

_ You _ .

_ I can’t sign worth a shit _ Bucky warned. Clint rolled his eyes and signed  _ texting _ to Bucky, clearly not concerned.  _ You going to sleep? _ Clint shook his head before signing back what he hoped looked like a very firm no. Bucky was laughing, or rather chuckling if Clint had to guess and he reached up when Steve and Natasha got back, taking the tea drink he had asked for. 

Natasha, Steve, and Bucky were all talking and Clint just leaned against his boyfriend, watching their faces and picking up a few words when he could concentrate for long enough. He was content not fully knowing what was going on for a few minutes until he could close his eyes. He felt Bucky nudge him to keep him awake and Clint resisted the temptation to ignore it until Bucky passed his phone over.

_ You can keep a secret, right? I am pretty sure Steve is going to do it. _ Clint stared at the text before he glanced at Bucky and erased it, handing it back. Bucky smiled and started texting again before he handed it back.  _ So I guess this trip had a few purposes. You wanted to come here, we both needed a vacation, and Steve wanted to be… I don’t know, romantic or some shit. _ Clint really wondered how Bucky could write sappy love songs when he described Steve possibly proposing as “romantic or some shit”.  _ Anyway, I had to share it. I was getting itchy by not telling you. _

Clint took his phone and started typing all over again.  _ I think it’s cute. And they could definitely make it romantic. I dunno how but Steve is a pro at that kind of thing. And seriously, Bucky, A++ on this. I hope you booked us all the classes and tours and did I say how much I love you? _ He passed back the phone and snuggled in again and closed his eyes.

In all fairness, Clint had tried to stay awake during the flight. But between the heat Bucky’s body gave off, along with the blanket Natasha tossed to them, claiming she was too hot to use it, the humming of the plane and the vibrations, Clint didn’t stand a chance. Bucky had set up his phone to play a movie for them and Clint was pretty sure he had made it a whole five minutes before he was lured into a deep sleep.

“This. Is. Amazing!” Clint declared, breathing in the thinner, cleaner air, looking at the mountains and the snow. “Oh my God,  _ Nat _ , look at the mountains.”

“You’ve been to Tennessee and seen mountains,” Natasha said, trying to come across as bored though that hint of a smile gave her away. “You slept for a whole two hours, how do you have energy?”

“Because it’s vacation and we are going skiing, and I love everything about this,” Clint rambled, tugging his beanie down over his ears a little, being mindful of his hearing aids. “How are you not positively excited for this?”

“Because apparently that is our ride.” Clint blinked and looked outside to where Steve was hanging out a window, waving to them and Clint died a little. “A freakin’ mom van. I thought I was over mom van days, like,  _ years _ ago.”

“Oh my God, this is perfect,” Clint laughed, heading out with Natasha.

“So… they made a mistake,” Bucky said as they walked over, opening the back hatch. “But the good news is, once we get to the lodge, most of our trips are shuttles so we don’t really have to drive this often.”

“I love this.”

“I hate it,” Natasha muttered. “You are a goober still driving a 2012 Honda Civic. You clearly have no taste.”

“Okay, first of all, she’s an amazing car and I love her. It’s a committed relationship by now,” Clitn answered, taking their bags and putting them in the back. “Second of all- don’t be jealous of Natasha Junior.”

“I will stab you,” Natasha warned.

“We should name the van Roaming-off,” Clint declared.

“Ugh. I hate you.” Natasha shoved him and climbed into the back with Clint. “Did you hear him? He wants to name the van Roaming-off.”

“Hey, I like it!” Steve said excitedly.

“It’s a horrible pun, but those are Clint’s favorites,” Bucky commented, driving the van. “God, this brings back memories. Stevie, you remember the lean, mean, green machine?”

“Bruce?” Steve asked. “We took him everywhere. He was the best mom van ever. I hope the college kids we sold it too loved it as much as we did.” Clint had never seen Bucky look so reminiscent before, an easy smile on his face. He made a mental note to ask more about the Bruce mobile.

“So what are we doing today?” Natasha asked.

“Well, we are going to go on this sunset tour,” Steve said. “Bucky and Clint are staying at the lodge.”

“Aww,” Clint whined with a pout. “I’m not even tired.”

“Doll, we got plans, don’t worry,” Bucky promised. “We’re going to grab gear to go skiing and all that. Neither of us own any.”

“I hope they have purple,” Clint said, leaning forward to be closer to the guys in the front.

“You would.”

“Always with the purple.”

“You are so hopeless.”

“Don’t be jealous that I look amazing in purple,” Clint said.

“And then we are relaxing until a late dinner,” Bucky said. “You aren’t the only one who needs a nap.” Clint smiled and leaned back before he looked outside. “I can’t wait, tomorrow we have a tour of the lower part of Yellowstone, where the vast majority of the geysers are. We ski that, if I remember correctly? It’s like a three mile loop. Then we come back by the time it’s dinner.”

“Sounds entertaining,” Natasha said. “I cannot wait to watch you and Clint stumbling with the skis.”

“Pft,” Clint and Bucky said at the same time before they both started to laugh.

As soon as they got to their lodging, they walked towards their separate rooms to get ready for their own activities. Clint waved back to Natasha before she disappeared in their room. With a sigh, Clint walked in and closed the door before he heard Bucky opening the curtains. He looked up and his eyes widened.

“Holy- what in the-” he said, leaving his suitcase behind as he walked around the large room, took in the view of the mountain. “Babe.”

“I know it’s too much,” Bucky muttered. “But with Natasha and Steve-”

“No, shhh,” Clint said, briskly making it to Bucky’s side to link their hands and bump their shoulders together. “It’s perfect.” He glanced over at Bucky who was settling from a nervous look into something much more calming. “Seriously, this whole thing is amazing. And I appreciate it. There is a freakin’ chandelier in our room.”

“Just wait until you see the bathroom.”

Clint stared at him then let go, doing everything in his power to not run. He turned the light on and gasped. “A freakin’ rain shower. Bucky, this thing is huge! And that  _ tub _ .” He felt Bucky press up behind him and he turned quickly. “Clothes off. We are trying out that tub.”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“You heard me,” Clint answered, tugging off his own shirt. “Screw shopping. I want in that tub, and I want in it now. And then tonight before bed we are trying out the shower. Holy shit, I have died and gone to heaven. What the hell did I do to deserve this. Christ.”

Bucky was laughing and leaned against the doorframe. “We both get in that tub and you are going to fall asleep and you know it.”

“I don’t even care. It needs to happen.”

“Babe, later,” Bucky said and Clint turned and pouted, his hands on his pants. “Come on. We can stay inside all you want on day three. For today, we are going to buy warmer clothes for our ski adventure tomorrow, and we are going to explore a bit.”

“But you said-”

“Come on.”

“Bucky.” Not even all the pouting in the world seemed like it was going to convince his boyfriend. Clint sighed and pulled his shirt back on. “You are lucky you are cute.” 

Bucky was smiling and reached his hand out, hitting Clint’s shoulder lightly when he got close enough. “I hear they’ve got some great pizza.”

Clint perked up. “Pizza? I could go for some pizza.”

It was really everyone’s ideal vacation. They spent time together as friends, and time as just couples. Bucky and Clint fumbled their way through learning how to ski, though Clint preferred snowboarding if he were being honest. They had taken two tours, one of the Grand Teton range and another of the lower geyser basin at Yellowstone. Seeing just how big bison were in person was terrifying and awe-inspiring.

It was on the second day in that Clint got a call informing him that he got the job he had applied for at the Childrens’ Hospital. And sure, maybe he did tear up a little from the sheer excitement of it, but he did not  _ cry _ despite Steve’s comment. He had to take a pause out of his day to text Kate and America, along with Wanda and Pietro the good news. Everything felt like it was falling into place.

It was on day four, Bucky’s birthday, that Clint woke up first and tiptoed out onto the deck. Natasha was in a chair, bundled up and sipping her tea. She looked over and gave him a little nod in greeting. “Hey bestie,” Clint greeted before he stretched. “Steve asleep?”

Natasha nodded mutely before she took another drink from her tea. “Bucky?”

“Like a light. Want to go spend some quality bestie time together before they wake up?” Clint offered. It took a moment before Natasha nodded and stood.

They met up outside the rooms after a few minutes and walked down to the common space together. Clint ordered her another tea and himself a coffee before they both sat down near a fire. Natasha leaned over and put her weight against him. She took a deep breath and let it go as they sat in companionable silence for a while. 

“How long have you known that Steve was trying to propose?” Natasha asked, breaking the silence.

“How do  _ you _ know about that?” Clint asked. He caught an exasperated look on her face before he smiled. “The airport. Bucky told me before we hopped on the plane. Steve is, apparently, more of a chicken than I anticipated.”

“You never told me.”

“Not my place to, Nat,” Clint answered. “Like I was going to ruin the surprise for you.” Clint turned his head and kissed the top of her’s, breathing in her shampoo. “Two more full days here.”

“I should do it,” Natasha said. “I should buy a ring and surprise him.”

“Don’t you dare. Bucky and I have a bet now,” Clint teased. “Let him do it, Nat. If Steve is this nervous it’s because you mean that much to him. This matters to him.”

Natasha grumbled something Clint didn’t pick up before she kissed his cheek as she got up. “Bucky bought you a ring.”

Clint didn’t move for a few seconds before he scrambled to catch up. “Nat! You can’t say that shit! When? How do you know?”

“I’ll tell you in four days,” Natasha mused.

Clint caught her wrist and pulled her closer. “If you know something you have to tell me,” he insisted, nervous.

“I know you applied for a part time nursing job because you want to be there more for Bucky.” Clint scrunched his nose. “Steve can’t keep secrets.” Natasha sighed and pulled her arm away. “And Steve told me that Bucky had talked about it. I don’t think he has plans.”

Clint felt a knot in his stomach and he had to swallow to keep calm. “I- uhm-“ he shifted his weight.

“Clint, please don’t do something stupid and ruin it,” Natasha requested, hugging him. “Bucky loves you. He’s so happy. Trust me- Steve tells me everything. So whatever insecurities you have about being with Bucky? Hold them back because this is the best damn relationship you have ever had. And honestly? I’ve never seen you so happy.”

Clint nodded numbly before he shifted his weight. “I bought a ring.” He was afraid to look at her but when he did he saw nothing but surprise. “It’s, uhm… nothing amazing or anything. But I saw it and I just thought it looked like something he would like and-“

“You bought a ring.” Her surprise turned into softness. “You are planning to propose?”

“Sometime, yeah,” Clint answered.

“Did you bring it with you?” Clint gave her a very hesitant nod. “Can I see it?”

Clint waited a moment before he reached into his back pocket to fish it out. “I didn’t want to leave it in the room for him to find,” he mumbled, his cheeks heating up. “As I said- it’s nothing amazing. Probably less than he deserves but… I saw it and thought of him so I had to. It has the same coloring as Claudia.”

Natasha looked it over before she reached a hand out and ran it over his cheek. “I am so proud of you,” she said before she hugged him. Clint snorted and hugged her back. “I’m serious. This is a big step for you. For both of you. Why did you bring it unless you thought about- are you doing it tonight?” Clint knew that demanding look she shot him, knowing she wouldn’t rest until she got an answer.

“It’s cliche to propose on a holiday or birthday,” Clint said.

“You love cliches.”

“Don’t press your luck,” Clint muttered, taking the ring back and stuffing it away. “And I am not raining on Steve’s parade. I can’t. That would be rude since I know. And you better act surprised and cry.”

“I’m an actress, come on,” Natasha answered blandly.

“I’m serious! I need you to be a girl for a change, like one of those Hallmark movie women,” Clint said firmly and Natasha started laughing. “Nat! Come on!”

“I can’t wait for you to turn all Barton when you see Bucky now, after you know that I know that you have considered marriage,” Natasha said, a devious smile on her face. Clint stared at her before he felt his shoulders pulling up, his face burning up. Natasha reached back out to touch his face again and Clint jerked away. “That’s right. Lunch? Dinner? You get to see this face sitting across from you… knowing that I know. Seeing this smirk. How does that make you feel?”

“Highly uncomfortable and very anxious,” Clint admitted. “You are an evil woman, Natasha. You know that?”

Natasha kissed his cheek. “And now you have learned your lesson. No hiding things from me for four days and letting me find out.”

“I’m going to vomit,” Clint muttered. “I should have never told you. Now it feels like pressure.”

“You are adorable, I love you,” Natasha teased. “Oh hey-”

“There you two are,” Steve said, hands in his pockets. “You alright, Clint? Your face is all red?”

“Uh-”

“Babe?” Clint glanced at Bucky. “You okay?”

“I…”

“He’s embarrassed because he said something really dumb,” Natasha covered for him. “I mean…  _ really _ dumb. And I have been giving him shit on it for damn close to ten minutes.”

“You going to share?” Steve asked.

Natasha gave Clint a fond smile. “No, I don’t think I will. I believe I have tortured him enough.” She touched Clint’s shoulder before she looked away. “Anyway- what is today’s plan? Birthday boy is picking, right?”

“Honestly? I am thinking about going for a hike and hopefully not freezing my ass off,” Bucky admitted. “You guys game?” he asked.

“Actually, Natasha and I have an all-day spa package,” Steve said, taking Natasha’s hand. Natasha smiled and gave Clint a pointed look. “Why are you both being weird?”

“When aren’t we weird?” Clint asked. “So… hiking. I am game, obviously. I just need to change my shoes and grab a coat and everything.”

“Yeah, alright,” Bucky said. “Hey, you two have fun at the spa.”

“Have fun… walking in thin air?” Natasha replied, unsure.

Clint smiled weakly and wrapped an arm around Bucky and walked. They made it halfway to the room before Bucky looked over. “Did you and Nat get into a fight?” he asked.

“What? No!” Clint sighed. “She knows Steve is going to propose, she figured it out because of how weird he is being.”

“You confirmed, didn’t you?” Clint winced and nodded. “Sucker.”

“It’s Nat- she does that thing,” Clint said defensively. Bucky rolled his eyes playfully. “Oh yeah? You think you are tough. She told me you bought a ring.”

Bucky stopped and pulled Clint to a stop. “She did  _ what? _ ”

Thinking about it, Clint realized he shouldn’t have said it. “Uh- I mean-”

“I am… going to kill her,” Bucky growled before he marched forward towards their room. Clint hung back a little, giving Bucky space because he looked angrier than Clint was used to seeing. When they got inside the room, the silence was starting to kill him.

“Nat and I tell each other everything, you know that,” Clint said softly.

“She didn’t need to tell you that.” Bucky’s jaw was tight as he pulled on layers.

“Because of the surprise factor?”

“Because I don’t need you thinking this is getting too serious too fast and getting cold feet on me.” Clint flinched and looked down, his fingers twitching. “I didn’t- I just didn’t want you to think that because I bought it we have to get married. Or you would have to say yes. And Steve and I were looking for Natasha’s ring and I couldn’t stop myself, alright?” Bucky stood toe to toe with Clint and cupped his face, pulling it up. He looked wrecked, nervous and scared. “This doesn't change anything, okay? Not yet. Hell, I just asked you to move in and you agreed. So… let’s just work on this step, and worry about the next later. Alright?” Clint nodded and smiled, leaning in to kiss him. 

They got dressed and waited for their ride to pick them up. It was an awkward silence and Clint knew how to fix it, he just wasn’t sure he could. For the hour ride to their trail, Clint held Bucky’s hand, their fingers woven together. He wondered when exactly he had become someone afraid to take the next step. He was always pushing himself to achieve more than he ever thought he could. He pushed himself out of his comfort zone to go to college, get an advanced degree, become a travel nurse and never knowing where he was going to end up. But somewhere along the way, between New York, Alabama, and now LA, Clint lost that part of him that was willing to take those daring leaps he once would.

“Ready for this?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah,” Clint said, watching the driver park to drop them off. They got out of the vehicle and grabbed their bags. Clint caught Bucky’s hand and pulled him to a stop. “So hey- last chance. Is there anything you want for your birthday? Think hard because there is literally a gift shop right there.”

Bucky smiled, though it didn’t fully hit his eyes. “I’ve got everything I want,” he said, squeezing Clint’s hand. “Let’s try not to die?”

“Let’s try not to die,” Clint agreed with a smile.

They made their way through the trail, ambling along. It was eerily quiet this time of the year, at least that’s what Clint thought. There weren’t many footprints in the snow, and they were almost completely alone, which was unnerving. But when they reached the lake they had targeted, Clint pulled him closer to the shoreline and looked around. He took a deep breath before he coughed.

“Too much fresh air?” Bucky asked and Clint bumped into him. “I think this was worth it. Even if the trail back goes back through that creepy forest where I am pretty sure we are going to die.”

“Stop,” Clint laughed. “But yeah- it was kind of straight out of Red Riding Hood or something. Maybe we’ll find that house Hansel and Gretal had found.”

“I see a cabin or something and I am running. Pushing you down and going for the escape,” Bucky warned with a smirk.

“You are literally the worst boyfriend in the world,” Clint grumbled before he let go of Bucky’s hand and carefully climbed over some rocks, heading out to a longer one to look down the river.

“Can you maybe not do that?” Bucky asked.

“I dunno Bucky- you should come out here and see this,” Clint said. He looked back at his boyfriend and something settled in his mind, all his nerves and the awkwardness from earlier dissolving. “I am telling you- it’s worth it.”

Bucky made his way over slowly, glancing down at the water. “I fall in and we are having words, Barton. That water is cold and we have a  _ walk _ .” Clint snorted and reached out, taking Bucky’s hands. Bucky held his breath as he crossed and sighed with relief when he was back in solid ground. He walked to the edge of the outlook and looked up and down the river.

Clint looked around, noticing no one was anywhere close. The times outside of the house that they had privacy of any sort? Virtually zero. But out here in the middle of winter? Clint reached into his back pocket and pulled out the ring, trying not to become like Steve and chicken out. He turned the ring around in his hand, looking at the metal that met the wood inlay and looked at Bucky.

“Okay so… as much as I appreciate the grand-” Bucky began before he stopped and stared at Clint’s hand.

“So… it’s not really that impressive. It definitely wasn’t overly expensive. But when I saw this ring, I saw you,” Clint said. “I saw everything I liked about us and I thought I would take the chance on buying it because I want this to work for as long as it can, and I really,  _ really _ hope that’s a long time.” Clint shuffled forward and held his hand out. “I’m not really good at this part, to be honest. And I wasn’t going to propose today because it’s so cliche I want to vomit. And I wasn’t going to do it on this trip but… apparently something in me knew I would because I brought the ring anyway and-”

Bucky was staring at Clint, his eyes wide and little puffs of hot air escaping. Clint tried to commit the exact moment into memory, every wrinkle and line, the look of surprise and hopefulness. His rosy cheeks and the brightness on his nose, because this was one of the few times he was ever going to see this in the complete silence with only them around. “I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you, Buck. I love you, and I’m terrified, but I want to do this because I don’t want to regret not doing this right here, right now. So- will you marry me?”

Bucky’s eyes started to water and he wiped away the tears before pulling Clint closer by his coat, resting his forehead against Clint’s. Clint swallowed and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the worst. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Clint opened his eyes and looked at Bucky. Bucky nodded his head and let out a small laugh as Clint reached up and wiped Bucky’s tears away with his thumbs.

“How long?” Bucky asked, his voice a little rough and raspy before he cleared his throat.

“A month ago,” Clint answered. “I’ve known for a month that I don’t want anything else in this world than what you’ve got to give.”

“You going to give me that ring?” Bucky asked.

“Maybe when we are on solid footing. You crash through the ice and lose it, I may in fact cry,” Clint said, teasing him just enough where Bucky groaned and smacked his arm playfully. Clint grabbed his arms and kissed him. “No take backs,” he whispered.

“Never was an option.”

By the time Bucky and Clint got back to their lodge, Clint wasn’t sure if he could feel his digits anymore, but it was worth it, his hand tangled together with Bucky’s, walking close. The sting of warm air made his eyes water, but that wasn’t abnormal considering he may have teared up himself on the way back to the lodge. Bucky looked much the same, a permanent soft smile on his face like nothing in the world could take away his zen at the moment.

They showered and changed, laying tangled up in bed with the television on the Food Network. Clint knew soon enough they were going to have to face Steve and Natasha, have birthday dinner, talk about engagements. Hopefully Steve had finally popped the question to Natasha so that wouldn’t turn into a thing, even if Clint thought it already would be. But it didn’t matter because while curled up with Bucky, all he could think about was what came next, the endless possibilities.

“Babe?” Clint glanced up and smiled a little, groaning and stretching his long legs before resettling. “Can you grab my backpack? You’re closer.”

“Forcing me to move away when we are both cuddly is rude, Barnes,” Clint said, though he rolled to the side and pulled up his backpack. He rolled back and nearly flung the bag at Bucky. “That thing isn’t as heavy as I thought.”

“No, it really isn’t,” Bucky said. He unzipped the main compartment and tossed a notebook down on Clint’s lap. Clint looked down and he felt his heart beat just a little fast, and he reached over to grab Bucky’s hand to keep him anchored. “Five songs,” Bucky said, his thumb rubbing circles against Clint’s hand. “Five songs since the moment we met almost. Or pretty damn close. The exact moment I realized I want this was after Brock punched you, and I was upset because it really was my fault, and your response was that it was the best fake date you had ever been on and you would do it all over again. And ever since… this is what you have done to me.”

Clint looked at the notebook and shook his head. “I don’t think I can. It feels wrong.” He picked it up and held it out. “Read some of it to me?”

“Whatever you want, doll,” Bucky replied. “It’s not perfect, and it’s a hell of a lot less than what you deserve- but I think it says everything I want to say without being able to say it.”

“I don’t know, Barnes- something tells me whatever you have written down here is far more perfect than what I deserve,” Clint said, snuggling back in as Bucky opened the notebook. He read the writing, saw the cross-outs and rubbed his face against Bucky’s shoulder before that same rough voice that he had first fallen in love with started reading out the lyrics to what he had written in perfect scroll, without any hesitation:  _ Perfect Disaster _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a sequel and I always take that as a challenge. So I did a sequel. And it was the perfect excuse to write all the fluff.
> 
> I hope you all are staying safe and sane, washing their hands and social distancing. Stay healthy! I know it sucks, but well get through it.


End file.
